Le Secret
by Eleonore Edelweiss
Summary: Benjamin McHenry habite dans l'immeuble depuis quelques années. Il tombe amoureux de sa nouvelle voisine, Hermione Granger, et entame un relation avec celle-ci. Mais elle cache quelque chose et il décide de découvrir son secret. L'arrivée d'un nouveau voisin met en danger sa relation avec Hermione. Quels secrets cachent-ils ? Quel est le lien qui les lie ?


Coucou !

Voilà ma première histoire ! J'espère que cela te plaira.

Bien sûr, Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Merci à lalie pour ses reviews. :-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Hermione Granger s'essuya le front, satisfaite de son travail. Ses bébés, ses chéris, ses beaux livres étaient enfin rangés dans sa bibliothèque. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, elle sortit de sa nouvelle chambre et se dirigea d'abord vers la cuisine, prit le panier de cookies, puis vers l'entrée où elle prit ses clés avant sortir de son nouvel appartement. Elle venait d'y emménager et voulait faire bonne impression à ses nouveaux voisins. Elle se rendit donc à la porte de son voisin de droite et sonna.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de d'entendre le son de la clé et vit la porte s'ouvrir, révélant un jeune homme brun, aux yeux bleus.

Celui-ci, lorsqu'il la vit, se mit à sourire.

Hermione toussota et lui fit elle-aussi un énorme sourire, avant de se présenter :

\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis votre nouvelle voisine.

\- Enchanté miss Granger, je suis Benjamin McHenry. Vous avez quel âge ?

\- Je, euh…, dit-elle, déstabilisée par sa question. J'ai fait des cookies, en voulez-vous ? Proposa-t 'elle rapidement, en lui tendant le panier.

\- Je ne dis pas non à des gâteaux, dit-il en piochant dans la corbeille, voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, je ne vais pas vous déranger encore longtemps…

\- Mais vous ne me dérangez absolument pas !

\- Non, c'est bon, je suis désolée mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend...

\- Bon…d'accord… Bonne journée alors !

\- Bonne journée !

Elle s'éloigna du jeune homme qui la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire béat ornant ses lèvres.

C'est sûr, c'est le coup de foudre.

~§~

De son côté, Hermione avait complètement oublié le jeune homme, se concentrant entièrement sur ses livres. Elle passa d'ailleurs l'après-midi enfermée dans son bureau, à dévorer les nouveaux grimoires que ses amis lui avaient envoyés, la félicitant pour son nouveau logement. Fermant le bouquin qu'elle venait de terminer, elle se dirigea lentement vers sa terrasse, où elle s'appuya sur la balustrade, admirant le Londres moldu.

Un courant d'air de ce beau mois d'automne la fit frissonner mais elle se sentait libre. Ecartant les bras, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercé par le léger bruit du vent.

\- Miss Granger, quelle surprise, dit-une voix sortie de nulle part, faisant sursauter Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers la source du bruit et vit son charmant voisin, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, qui était, lui aussi appuyé, sur la balustrade. Elle lui sourit poliment avant de le saluer :

\- Mr McHenry, je ne savais pas que j'allais partager ma terrasse avec vous.

\- Oui, moi non plus. On se tutoie ?

\- Si vous…tu veux.

\- Et appelle-moi Ben, c'est mon père Mr McHenry.

\- Si tu m'appelles Hermione.

\- Tu as quel âge, Hermione ?

\- 20 ans et toi ?

\- 21. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je suis en formation pour devenir médico…docteur ! Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi je suis en formation, mais pour devenir chirurgien.

\- Waouh, tu dois être brillant.

\- Non, je suis juste passionné.

\- Qu'aimes-tu faire dans la vie ?

\- Lire, j'adore la lecture. Si je n'aimais pas autant la médecine, je serais éditeur.

\- Moi aussi ! C'est ma plus grande passion !

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-t-il en passant un doigt sur son menton, tu es plutôt Shakespeare ?

\- Pas tout à fait, j'aime tous les genres de livres.

\- Mince alors, dit-il, en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Elle lui sourit et regarda sa montre. Celle-ci indiquait 19h30. Quelque chose lui échappait, elle en était sûre, mais quoi ? Soudain, elle se souvint qu'elle avait invité Harry Potter, Ronald et Ginny Weasley à dîner chez elle, célébrant son nouvel appartement. Prenant congé rapidement auprès de Ben, elle se précipita sur le téléphone, commandant en vitesse trois pizzas et de quoi satisfaire l'estomac sur patte du nom de Ronald, avant de courir enfiler une robe pour revenir dans le salon, rangeant à la vas-vite les quelques objets qui traînaient sur le canapé. Patientant sur le sofa, elle se laissa bercer par le morceau qui passait à la radio, partant petit à petit dans un sommeil réparateur.

~§~

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie la fit sursauter, elle se mit debout et traina ses pied à la porte. Elle récupéra sa commande avant de payer. Au moment où elle allait refermer la porte, elle vit Ben s'approcher d'elle. Il lui tendit une petite boîte et lui dit :

\- Tu avais fait tomber ça, dans le couloir.

Ne reconnaissant pas l'objet en question, elle rétorqua, surprise :

\- Je n'avais pas cet objet lorsque je suis venue chez toi.

A sa grande surprise, il éclata de rire.

\- Je voulais juste trouver une excuse pour venir te voir. Quel idiot ! J'aurais dû mieux préparer mon coup !

\- Tu voulais me voir ? S'étonna-t-elle, mais on sait vu il n'y a même pas 1 heure !

\- Euh, c'est que, euh…, dit-il gêné, je voulais te donner mon numéro, pour…tu vois…pour que tu puisses me contacter…pour…

\- D'accord ! répondit-elle en lui prenant la boite, je te contacterai, promis.

\- Super !

Il regarda les pizzas qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et la questionna :

\- Tu vas manger tout ça, toute seule ?

\- Non ! Je reçois des amis pour mon nouvel appartement.

\- Ah… Je ne vais pas te déranger encore longtemps. Euh...Salut !

\- Salut !

A ce moment-là, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et des voix leur parvinrent.

\- Hermione, ça fait longtemps ! s'exclama Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu nous as manqué, dit Ron, heureux de la voir.

Ben lui sourit, salua les nouveaux arrivés avant de se diriger vers sa porte.

Les trois amis de la jeune femme s'embrassèrent.

Alors, qu'Hermione s'apprêta à leur faire visiter son beau logement, Ginny, la questionna, malicieuse :

\- Waouh, le premier jour et déjà un prétendant !

Hermione rougit et lui répondit, gênée :

\- Mais non, Gin', tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Mais oui, mais oui…

Après le petit tour, Ron, comme à son habitude, se précipita sur la première pizza qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir, sous les regards amusés des trois autres.

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que cela t'as plu ! N'oublies pas de me faire part de tes impressions, en me laissant une petite review. ;-)

A bientôt !

Eléonore


End file.
